Chapter 09: A Midsummer Incident
Gallian APC Darkness | vehicles = None | officers = None | aces = None }} Also known as "The July Incident", A Midsummer Incident is the Ninth chapter in Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this chapter is called Kidnapping of Cordelia. Story Upon returning from their successful campaigns against the Imperial Army, Welkin returns to the headquarters and is summoned to Captain Varrot's office. Upon arriving he meets Faldio Landzaat, the commander of Squad 1, and Captain Varrot informs them both that they have been invited by Her Royal Highness Princess Cordelia gi Randgriz to Castle Randgriz to commemorate their valiant actions during the recapture of the Vassel Bridge. The two agree enthusiastically, but they are later discouraged by the presence of Atlantic Ferderation Ambassador to Gallia, Jean Townshend, and His Grace the Prime Minister Marquis de Borg, who imply through their respective addresses to the assembled officers and dignitaries that the Prime Minister intends to align Gallia closer to the Atlantic Federation and conquer the Empire together. Faldio is disgusted by the Prime Minister's courting of the Federation and leaves the ceremony early. After the ceremony, Welkin and Captain Varrott literally bump into the princess while wandering through the palace; deeply embarrassed, they apologise unreservedly but Cordelia graciously excuses them and bids them goodnight. Still troubled by what had happened during the ceremony, Welkin seizes the moment and confronts Cordelia about her about Gallia's relationship with the Federation despite Captain Varrot's objections. Cordelia reveals that she is still young and that diplomatic relations are controlled totally by Prime Minister Borg before excusing herself with good humour. As the pair bid each other goodnight, the palace explodes in panic. General Georg von Damon appears in front of them and reveals that Her Highness Cordelia has been kidnapped by Federation agents under Jean Townsend as part of a plot to annex Gallia and orders Captain Varrot to rescue the princess. Inside the R&D Facility, Isara is busy at work building a biplane designed from the notes and schematics left by her father when Leon Schmidt and Kreis Czherny approach her in awe of her technical prowess. Isara explains that she was building the aircraft for her brother, who had always dreamed of flying with the birds and Leon and Kreis off any technical assistance they can offer. The three are interrupted by the sound of the emergency siren, calling all available personnel to arms. Topography The map is built on a large grid system with an open area containing large shipping containers in the centre. The cobbled streets run between large warehouses with boxes and containers stacked against their sides which make them too narrow for the wide tracked Edelweiss to traverse, any street marked with an "x" on the map cannot be used. To the south are a pair of entrances to the port, one in the middle and one in the far left, if the APC reaches either of these exits then the you fail your objective. Landmarks and Street Names *Blocks A1 - A5 *Blocks B1 - B5 *Blocks C1 - C5 *Blocks D1 - D5 *Blocks E1 - E5 *Blocks F1 - F5 *Freight Terminal *International Cargo Port *International Terminal *Port Warehouse *Quarantine Depot We have an emergency on our hands. "We have an emergency on our hands. Princess Cordelia has been kidnapped by Federation operatives. The armored vehicle carrying the princess is headed for the port at the southern end of the combat area. Spread out your soldiers and stop that vehicle. Your objective is to disable the vehicle's engine and rescue Princess Cordelia. Use rifles and machine guns to strike the vehicle's weak point and bring it to a stop. Explosive weapons like tank cannons, lances and grenades are off limits. The risk to the princess is too great. Letting that car reach either of these two points will mean allowing their escape. We can't let that happen. We've also got word that Federation special forces have been sighted in the area. They'll be protecting the vehicle. They may be wearing Gallian uniforms, but they're real Feds. Don't think twice about pulling those triggers. It's a dark night out there. You won't be able to get a visual on enemies past a certain distance. Stay sharp." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The armored car's engine is destroyed Failure *The armored car explodes *The armored car reaches the harbor *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *20 turns pass "Your mission is to rescue Her Highness unharmed. Failure isn't an option on this one soldiers." Strategies *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops with the latest weapons and upgrades. You should have access to weapons like the MAGS M10 through R&D or captured enemy machine guns available to you by now, which will help greatly in this mission. *This mission involves slightly different rules than you have been used to thus far; firstly you cannot use explosive based weapons so grenades, tank shells and lances are out of the question, secondly if the APC carrying Cordelia reaches either entrances to the docks you will fail the mission. *You deployment zones are scattered around the map and your troops can only be deployed in ones and twos per zone, try and deploy you troops in the best positions to intercept the APC. *The best class to disable the APC is the shocktrooper so deploy at least two of your favourites armed with the most powerful machine guns in your arsenal, Rosie, Jane Turner or anyone else with intercept damage mitigation skill like Fearless Will or''' Strong Willed''' are ideal for this role. *The key to this mission is to funnel the APC towards your shocktroopers, to do this block the street with the Edelweiss and use you troopers to attack the APC from behind, being careful to avoid as much intercept fire from the APC's machinegun as possible. If the APC is blocked for two turns, princess will recognise Edelweiss and eventually remembers Welkin. *When the APC is below half health, it will move twice on its next turn. Then it will revert back to one move per turn. When it reaches the exit point, it'll need one more move to escape, so you will have one final turn to catch it. *Though they shouldn't cause you too much trouble there are four Federation agents disguised as Gallian Army regulars on the map, followed on turn 3 by eight scouts and troopers from northeast and south borders of the map. *This mission can be beaten in one turn by (ab)using Orders and a strong Shocktrooper. Shocktroopers like Rosie or Jane Turner with positive interception fire-based Potentials are best, while those like Edy Nelson with negative interception fire potentials are worst. Deploy the chosen Shocktrooper in the top-right base. If they are not Elite yet, use the Orders "Defence Boost" and "Damage Boost," if they are then the more powerful "Caution" can be used instead of Defence Boost. Move North and then West; both ways they'll encounter fire from the APC's machine gun, but going North first means that the turret on the APC will have to turn to target them giving them more time to move without taking damage. They will encounter one Scout but with orders active the damage the Scout deals is negligible. Stop right behind the APC, aim, and fire; a single burst should instantly end the mission. Rewards Aftermath After disabling the APC Squad 7 sieze Cordelia from her captors unharmed whilst detaining Jean Townshend and his Federation agents. As the squad await reinforcements a dialogue is struck up between the princess and members of Squad 7, Cordelia mentions that as a scion of the Valkyur it is her responsibility to live and die for Gallia. Welkin retorts, wondering whether that was an excuse as labling the status quo fate absolves her of the responsibility of changing it. Largo chastises Welkin for his lack of respect, but Cordelia, moved by his words, agrees, admitting that perhaps she has been running from her responsibilities unknowningly and that maybe it was time to reconsider her role and stand on her own. Cordelia's musings are cut short by her growling stomach, luckily Alicia had been baking cinnamon rolls earlier and offers her one, which the princess readily accepts and finds "quite agreeable". Afterwards Cordelia is returned to the capital, and at a later date, Welkin is awarded the Gallian Medal of Honour by her highness in another ceremony attended by Gallia's great and good, including Priminister Borg. Later back at headquarters Faldio congratulates Welkin on his award, but Welkin brushes off this praise, saying that he was in the right place at the right time. Moving on, Faldio mentions that the events of that night hadn't been reported in the headlines and that it was Priminister Borg himself who had supressed the story. When questions are raised, Faldio goes on to explain that Gallia had suppressed the story in order to maintain cordial relations with the Federation, he goes on to say that Gallia could not cope with a war on two fronts. Note/Trivia *For some reason the Gallian APC is counted as an Imperial Tank Destroyer on the results screen. *Flamethrowers will destroy the Gallian APC Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions